


Just Another Day In Chaos

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Chaotic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dominant Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Polyamorous Logic | Logan Sanders, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Submissive Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Logan just wants to read and let one of his boyfriends, Remus, practice shibari ties on him, but, as per usual in their household, their other boyfriend, Remy, sends chaos their way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 43





	Just Another Day In Chaos

Living with and dating two boyfriends sounded chaotic enough. Living with two boyfriends like Remy and Remus was chaotic enough that Logan just just become numb to it at some point. Whether it meant going on late night adventures to who knew where because somebody had heard about an underground band having a backyard concert or going into the woods to collect animal skulls to decorate their basement with, Logan had learned to just kind of go with the flow. As long as he got his quiet time to read, he was okay with whatever and even then, he learned that it was best if he just made that much negotiable. 

“Logan!” Remus called out as he strutted into their room with a coiled length of rope in hand, finding his boyfriend reading, cross legged at his desk as usual. “Hey, I saw a new idea for a tie that I think will look very pretty on you, do you have time to try it? I know you’re reading, but Remy’s taking a nap and I’m not risking waking him up. Plus, this is more your thing.” 

“Of course. I suppose I’m not doing much,” Logan said, taking a mental note of where he was in his book. “But you know my one rule.” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep turning the pages so you can keep reading, I’ve got it,” Remus assured as he walked over, eager to try this out.

Logan stood up and put his book on a stand that he’d bought for this purpose before standing up straight and holding his arms out at his side. This was far from the first time that Remus had asked to do this kind of thing, Logan was fairly used to it by then. Besides, the ropes did tend to be more for him than for Remus himself. Sure, Remus loved getting to put his excess of energy into focusing on tying up his boyfriend with complicated patterns and watching the way he would squirm beneath it when it came time to put them to use, unable to effectively pull away from Remus’s advances on those busy nights, or Remy’s, for that matter, but Logan was the one who had brought up the idea and who got the most provocation out of it. 

There was just something about the pressure of the rope and the way he could give complete control over to both of his boyfriends while still knowing that he was in full control of whether or not something would happen that made him just... Nope, no, this was not the time or place for those thoughts. Later, perhaps, but not now. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

Remus grinned and unfurled the rope before beginning to wrap it around Logan’s torso, moving it around and tying Logan up under intricately woven knots and perfectly placed bits of rope - at least, as perfect as it could be for his first try. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, my time is a bit limited here,” Logan said a few minutes in, after asking Remus to flip the page for the first time. “Patton asked me to go with him to pick out a gift for Janus. I should have more than enough time for this, especially since we both know he has a tendency to be late for everything, I just figured you should know that we won’t have time for trying this out this time,” Logan said, half jokingly. 

“Aww, well there for my plans for trying this out.” Remus’s response was very much a joke, it was only once in a while that Remus wanted sex after trying a new tie. The main reason he was so eager to try was to make sure he could get it tied without it being too tight or without messing up the quick release, plus to make sure that Logan found it comfortable enough to agree to have sex in. As focused as he was, though his tone was a bit monotonous compared to his usual jokes. “That was a joke, by the way,” he clarified before Logan could get the chance to take that the wrong way. “I’m just focused,” he said, singing the last word. 

“I figured it was a joke, don’t worry,” Logan hummed, going back to reading his book. Were it an earlier point in their relationship, Logan would’ve been more confused about his intentions, seeing as everyone assumed Remus’s mind revolved completely around sex, but after spending that much time with him and knowing how important consent was to him, it stopped being a problem, but that didn’t stop Remus from checking in to be sure. 

Every few minutes or so, Logan would ask Remus to flip the page again and Remus would pause to do that, though he never lost his place in the ropes, the tutorial for the tie that he was doing too ingrained in his mind after he spent as long as he did watching it and rewatching it. Had this been another situation, Logan definitely would’ve started to heat up in anticipation for what he knew what would be coming, but instead, he focused on his book, wincing once in a while as Remus would pull the rope just too tight during this first try at this particular setup. 

“That’s a bit tight,” he would say, any apprehension in his voice gone after enough time of this being their normal dynamic. 

“In a good way?” Remus would ask jokingly every few times or so, though he would go and loosen the rope little by little until Logan let him know that the pressure was just right. 

It was an oddly calm moment, all things considered, but it’s just how things were in their house, anyone else’s weird was their new normal. 

“So, like, I won’t do it because I don’t want to deal with him bratting at me from the moment he wakes up, plus there's an obvious consent issue, but do you think I could do this to Remy without waking him up from his nap?” Remus asked with a laugh. “I mean, he sleeps like the dead and I think it would be hilarious.” 

“I know that you’re asking as a joke, but... Hmmm...” Logan couldn’t help to actually think about it. “You could do what he does for me, give him a few days where you’ll possibly be doing that and choose one at random. And don’t start with something too complicated that will wake him up for sure, but I definitely think it could work. I mean, you and I both know that he’s done more to me in my sleep and he’s definitely a heavier sleeper. Assuming he’ll let you, I definitely think you could do it and wake him up with a generous thank you.” 

Remus paused for a second, letting that process in his mind. “I was joking, but now that seems like a good idea. Are you sure you’re not just planning for yourself?” 

“I certainly wouldn’t complain about it.” 

Remus smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad you’ve really taken full advantage of the ‘no-judgement’ rule in this house, I thought I was going to have to fight you to get you to talk about your fantasies, but I guess you can do that yourself just fine,” he joked, though he did mean what he said. Obviously, Remus himself had no trouble voicing any of his opinions in regards to their relationship, both in a romantic and sexual sense, and Remy was just as blunt, but both of them assumed that Logan was going to have to take some time to open up. However, seeing how open both of his loves were, it was easy to let himself be the same way, especially since, back then, he’d never really considered some of the things that he now looked forward too. 

“Why would I not? You two feel fully comfortable walking around and asking me or each other for sex or a date whenever you please, not that I’m complaining. There’s no point in not taking advantage.” 

“I don’t know, I feel like most people would say that you just don’t seem like that kind of guy,” Remus said with a shrug, though it was clear he didn’t agree with them. “I get it, nerdy stereotypes would say that you’re a clueless virgin and you kind of were before, not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I feel like most people still kind of assume the same thing about you.” 

“I don’t really care what anybody outside of this house has to say about how they perceive my sex life. Honestly, you two are the only people I sleep with, you two are the only people who have to know.” 

Remus chuckled. “I can’t tell where our influence begins and your own awesome brand ends. I mean, I love you either way, so it doesn’t matter, it’s just funny to me.”

“I love you too, so it’s fine.”

Remus smiled and stayed silent after that, focusing on finishing the ties. As he finished, he tied the last knot and sealed it with a kiss before going and kissing Logan’s cheek. “I’m all done. How does that feel?” 

Logan turned his focus away from his book and thought about how the rope felt against him, nodding in approval. “I like it. Of course, I’m always partial to ones with my hands bound over the ones that you just think I look pretty in, so this is nice.” 

Remus grinned. “Want to use it when you get back from hanging out with Patton later?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. May I have a kiss?” 

“Of course you can have a kiss.” Remus leaned down and gave Logan a long, deep kiss, the other only pulling away as they heard another voice at the door. 

“Hey, Logan, Remy said you’d be- Ah! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Patton stood in the doorway, his hands over his eyes. 

Logan pulled away from the kiss, unaffected by Patton’s screaming besides its alerting him to his presence. “Oh, sorry, you’re early. You’re never early. I’ll be right out, don’t worry.” 

“Take your time, I did not mean to interrupt.” He slowly backed away and out of sight. 

“You realize he thinks we were going to have sex, right?” Remus asked, snickering.

Logan paused for a second and thought about it. “Is this not a regular think that couples do?.. Maybe not with ropes, but... Isn’t it?” 

Remus shrugged. “Patton seems to vanilla to know about it, but to each their own,” he said, pulling the quick release and letting the ropes collapse from their pattern. 

“I’ll make sure to clear that up, then,” Logan muttered, lightly massaging his arms where the ropes were before getting up and grabbing his things. “I’ll be back later. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Remus gave him a quick kiss before letting him leave. 

Logan walked out of the room and caught up to his red faced friend, who was seemingly trying to sputter out another apology. 

“It’s alright, you didn’t walk in on anything sexual,” Logan promised. “He just wanted to see if he could do the tie. It’s like... whenever you bake a recipe for something that you plan on selling, you know that you aren’t going to make any money off of them, you just want to see if you can make it.” 

“Right...” Patton said, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t still feel weird about the situation. “Sorry again... It feels like something I should apologize for, especially since Remy said you were just reading.” 

Logan glanced over at Remy as they passed his sleeping form in the living room, noticing how he silently shook with laughter. “Remy is prone to these kinds of mistakes. I’ll let Remus know what happened, I’m sure he’s wondering.” 

Remy just laughed harder to the point where it seemed nearly impossible for him to be as quiet as he was. 

Logan rolled his eyes playfully. “Would you mind waiting for me outside for a second? I’m afraid I forgot my keys upstairs.” 

“Oh yeah, no problem! I’ll be waiting in my car.” He smiled and walked outside without another word, leaving Logan alone. 

As soon as he was outside, Remy let his laughter fill the room, practically falling off of the couch. “Oh my god, I, like, totally thought you two would just be making out or something, he caught you tied up?” 

“Remus wanted to try out a new one that he saw. He was going to bother you about it, but he noticed that you were asleep and very graciously left to go ask me instead.” 

“Aw, sorry babe,” Remy said with a half fake pout. “Can I give you an apology kiss before you go?” 

“I suppose... I would appreciate a kiss.” 

Remy smiled and held his arms open for Logan, who simply stayed where he stood. 

“You know, most of the time, the person giving the apology kiss would go to the other.” 

Remy groaned and dramatically dragged himself off of the couch. “The things that I do for your love.” He pulled himself to his feet and walked over, grabbing Logan’s face in his hand and giving him a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. “Have fun with Patton.” 

“Have fun with Remus.” 

“Have fun with me,” Remus sang out as he poked his head into the room, making grabby hands towards Remy. “If you’re going to sleep, at least come sleep with me.” 

Remy hardly had to think before turning to walk towards him. “Oh, you know I’ll take that offer anytime. Make me apologize for embarrassing you.” 

“Joke’s on you, I don’t get embarrassed.” Remus grabbed Remy’s arm as soon as he was close enough, pulling him towards their room after blowing Logan a quick kiss goodbye. 

Logan smiled and turned to leave, meeting Patton outside. Living with his two boyfriends may have been chaotic, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
